Enough Rapture
by Nimis
Summary: Most likely one of the wierdest crossovers ever, Shugo Chara/Bioshock. Please R


Enough Rapture

Chapter One

"I'm having second thoughts, that warehouse looks really creepy," Gill said as he stared at the warehouse from behind a bush. "But if we don't go everyone's gonna think you're a wimp," said the small floating character next to his head. "Come on I'll open the door for you,"

"Fine, but if anything attacks me it's your fault Nimis," Nimis is Gill's shugo chara, or guardian character. Nimis is different from most other guardian characters in the fact that he has many different character changes, all related to some video game. Nimis floated over to the door and put on some trifocal goggles and an all black jumpsuit. A set of lockpicks appeared in his hands and after around thirty seconds he had the door open.

Gill came up behind Nimis and peaked in the door. It was completely pitched black. "Here, I'll chara change to let you see in here too," Nimis whispered to Gill. A set of trifocals appeared on Gill's head. He flipped the little switch on the side and after a second he could see through the darkness perfectly. Just then he heard someone mumbling. A kind of beat up looking person started walking towards them. "Huh? Who are you, I thought this place was abandonned," Gill asked nervously as he stared at the man. When the man came within two feet he pounced on Gill and started scratching at him. Just then Gill heard the distinct sound of a plasma rifle firing and the man fell off of Gill. Gill glance over his shoulder and saw Nimis with a spartan helmet and a plasma rifle in hand. "This is your fault," Gill said. "What, no thanks for mini-Master Chief?" Nimis joked. "Whoa, look at the man's face!" Gill shouted after jumping back a little. Nimis floated over and looked, also jumping back he shouted. "Whoa! That looks like a zombie!" Gill gasped, "Oh my gosh, that isn't a zombie, it's a splicer from Bioshock," Nimis tilted his head, "how would you know? Zombies and splicers look the same," Gill just pointed to the back of the warehouse. A large pool of water with a spherical golden sub sitting inside sat where he pointed. "Whoa, I wanna go to Rapture!" Nimis shouted floating towards the bathysphere. "What is wrong with you?! You want to get eaten by bloodthirsty zombie people?!" Gill said pointing to the corpse of the splicer. "That's ridiculous, they're ADAM thirsty not bloodthirsty, and either way my powers can keep us safe,"

"barely, and what if they don't anyways? I'm to young to die,"

"Nuh uh, fourteen is just in the age limit," Gill just stared at him, "I'm joking," Nimis quickly clarified, "but I still want to go, so if you won't go with me I'll just go alone," he said and floated into the bathysphere. Gill groaned and followed him in. "Don't worry, didn't the main character get rid of all the splicers anyway?" Nimis said in an attempt to convince Gill to come.

"No," Gill said flatly. "Oh, I need to play that again," Nimis said as he shrugged. He pulled the lever anyway and the bathysphere started to go under the water. They both gazed out the window in amazement as numerous sea creatures floated by them. The bathysphere began to head for the opening that was the entrance. Nimis started to look really excited as the bathysphere started to raise to the surface. When it surfaced the room they were in was completely pitched black. As soon as the hatch opened a golden hook flew just in between their heads and made a loud clang. "I knew this was a terrible idea," Gill whispered nervously. "Well there's no turning back now," Nimis said as he pointed at the hook which had neatly sliced the lever that was used to operated the bathysphere. Nimis put on the tri-goggles which also made them appear on Gill. They automatically turned on making everything perfectly visable with a greenish tint. At the far end of the room there was a single human shape. It was holding another hook like the one which had sliced the lever. Gill frantically looked around searching for something he could use as a weapon. He quickly realized how stupid he was and picked up the hook behind him. When he turned around to attack the spider splicer it was already directly in front of him. With it's free hand it grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall causing him to drop the hook. As he was gasping for air the splicer raised it's hook high in the air and sliced a huge gash down his chest. Nimis tried to help by changing Gill but right as he was about to do it the splicer raised it's hook up again but this time it hit Nimis with enough force to knock him to the ground. As it brought down the hook to slice him again a blast was heard behind the splicer. Gill Felt something hot land on his head and blood splattered on his face. He was free from the splicer's hold. The first thing he did was catch his breath and brush the hot thing off his head. It turned out to be a bullet. "Thank goodness I'm shorter than the splicer," Gill said with a faint smile. The smile quickly faded as the pain of the gash down his body quickly intensified. He fell to his knees and collapsed. When Nimis got up off the ground he floated over Gill and tried to wake him up. As he did a person walked over and picked Gill up and started to carry him away. Nimis shouted "Hey!" though he quickly remembered no one could see or hear him so he just started to follow behind the person. "He was startled when the person actually responded. "Don't worry, I'm taking him back to my safe house. He'll be okay," The person was wearing camouflage clothes and had night vision goggles on his head and a rifle on his back. "How did you hear me?" Nimis asked. Instead of an answer, a guardian character with clothes and equipment that perfectly matched his owner's floated out from behind him. "Oh," Nimis said, that was the last thing said for the whole trip back to his safe house. The trip was surprisingly devoid of splicer attacks. They had finally made it to the entrance within around fifteen minutes. Though they now faced a problem. The entrance was a small vent which was impossible to carry someone into. "Oh, I can help with this!" Nimis yelled, "First, don't be stupid and yell," the person glared at Nimis, "And second, go ahead, I know I can't do it," the person held out Gill. Nimis then donned an Alliance military uniform and started glowing a faint purple. With his biotics Nimis lifted Gill into the vent and was soon followed by the person. The safe house was enormous for how big the entrance was. Nimis went in and set him on a bed that was sitting next to what looked like a first aid kit. The person came up next to the bed and got to work patching up Gill.


End file.
